Poissonous and seductive love
by zhizuka no shitsuji
Summary: Hidup Sakura berubah, berkat dua orang pria yang datang di kehidupannya. Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua orang yang berbeda kepribadian, dan cara pengungkapan cinta yang berbeda. Sasuke bagai racun di hidup sakura, dan Naruto penawarnya. No Yaoi


**Halo Minna. Saya memberanikan diri untuk MEMPUBLISH Fanfic baru saya, walau Love is Egoism Chap 5 belum selesai. (Gomen Gomen) Bukan saya mau menelantarkan, tapi karena imaginasi saya yang gak ketulungan, jadi saya publish ini. Bagi para pembaca yang ingin memberikan saran bagaimana kelangsungan cerita Love is Egoism, tolong PM atau review ya, karena saya sedang sangat buntu. T_T**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda, terseok-seok melangkah menuju podium utama yang berada di tempat tersebut. Dengan Gaun putih yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai beralas rumput hijau tersebut, dia berusaha menampilkan senyum tercantiknya kepada khalayak ramai, yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu acara utama dari pertunangan mereka. Setelah menginjakkan kakinya di lantai podium yang hanyalah satu-satunya tempat yag dialasi dengan lantai marmer dan berbagai hiasan dengan puluhan rangkaian bunga mempercantik tempat tersebut. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya agar ia bisa tenang untuk mengatakan hal yang sangat penting kepada mereka, tamu undangan pertunangannya. Menutup mata sambil sebentar berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ia dapat menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada. Setelah merasa cukup kuat, ia kemudian menatap para tamu yang sudah memandanginya dengan terheran-heran atas tingkah lakunya. Wanita cantik itupun memegang microfone yang sebenarnya berada di depannya, melayangkan pandangan sambil tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dan berkata :"Hadirin sekalian, Saya Haruno Sakura meminta maaf sebesar-sebesarnya karena tunangan saya Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa datang ke acara ini karena ada urusan yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan. Saya mohon Para hadirin memakluminya dan datang kembali ke acara pertunangan kami lagi. Saya berjanji untuk tampil lebih cantik dari sekarang" setelah mengucapkan perkataan yang mencengangkan para hadirin yang datang, ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sebagai ungkapan permintaan maaf sebesar-sebesarnya atas gagalnya acara pertunangan ini.

Para hadirin yang datang, dan mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf dari Sakura, mulai berbisik-bisik. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita bisa ditinggalkan pasangannya di hari penting mereka, walau ada urusan sepenting apapun, dan mengapa wanita itu masih tegar saja, sambil memberikan senyumannya kepada mereka, seakan tidak terjadi segera acara itupun dibubarkan, para hadirin segera melangkah keluar dari pesta buruk ini, seakan tidak memperdulikan wanita bernama Sakura yang masih membungkukkan badannya. Namun diantara para hadirin sekalian yang seakan kesal karena waktunya telah terbuang sia-sia. Seorang pria tegap dengan rambut pirang dan kumis khasnya memandang wanita tersebut lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang menarik dari seorang wanita yang ditinggalkan pasangannya, kemudian melirik dan membaca kembali nama yang tertera di halaman depan undangan tersebut. "Haruno Sakura, apa aku mengenalmu?"

**"Poisonous and sedative love"**

**Disclamer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya menggunakan tokohnya untuk dikembangkan menjadi tokoh dalam fanfiksi saya. **

"Aku sudah melakukannya, apa cukup puas untukmu?" ucap Sakura, kepada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya lewat telepon. "Aku, sudah puas dan umphhh" sahut seseorang pria yang adalah calon tunangannya Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar dan sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke hingga membatalkan pertunangannya itu, menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang mencoba menyeruak. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah menganak sungai dan mengalir di pipinya, namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar, ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang bergelora di ulu hatinya. Ia tidak mau orang lain melihat dia lemah, termasuk pria yang menghancurkan hati serta harga dirinya. "Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau menghargai aku sebagai tunanganmu?, setidaknya kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan setelah kau menghancurkan hari ini, dengan bermain bersama wanita itu saat aku sedang menunggumu di pertunangan kita!" ucap sakura yang mencoba menahan rasa marahnya kepada pria ini. Ia masih ingat, baru beberapa seminggu yang lalu Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya, karena Almarhum orang tua Sasuke tahu sifat anaknya yang menyukai kebebasan dengan sering berganti-ganti pasangan, sehingga menyuruhnya untuk bertunangan dengan Sakura yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Bodohnya Sakura, menerima saja permintaan Sasuke tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi, termasuk ketidak datangan Sasuke di pertunangan mereka. Ia juga masih ingat kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, saat Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke di altar Gereja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat resepsi pertunangan tersebut, sambil berdoa kepada Tuhan agar permintaannya yaitu Sasuke segera datang, disambut dengan suara langkah kaki yang melangkah mendekatinya. Sakura berbalik ke belakang untuk memandang orang yang datang ingin menemuinya, apakah pria itu Sasuke? berarti permintaannya pun mengukirkan senyuman terbaiknya hingga ia menemukan seluet tubuh seorang pria berkaca mata dan berambut coklat yang adalah Kabuto datang menghampirinya, membungkuk sebentar dan berkata:" Nona Sakura, saya akan menyampaikan pesan dari Sasuke-sama, semoga Nona dapat tenang menghadapinya. Ia berkata agar membatalkan pertunangan kalian, karena Sasuke-sama sedang ada urusan yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan" ia kemudian membungkukkan badan kembali dan berkata "Mohon anda maklum". Setelah menyampaikan pesan tersebut, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari altar tersebut, meninggalkan Sakura yang terpukul dengan kabar buruk itu.

"Apa karena wanita lagi?" tanya Sakura yang matanya sudah berlinangan air mata, orang yang ditanya malah membalikkan badannya sebentar kemudian membungkukkan badannya, setelah itu bergegas pergi dan mengacuhkan hati seorang wanita yang sekarang sudah membelakangi patung salib. Ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini rasanya, walau sering dipermainkan oleh sasuke, ini terlalu kejam, lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dipukul beberapa kali olehnya. "Tuhan, apa salahku, mengapa aku bisa mendapatkan hal ini? apakah kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku untuk satu ini" ia menghentikan pembicaraannya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan lagi "untuk mencabut nyawaku sekarang juga, aku tidak tahan, hiks... hiks... hiks" namun untuk permohonan ini, Tuhan pun tidak mengabulkannya.

"Jangan campuri urusanku, segera akan aku akan transfer uang kepadamu, dan gunakan itu untuk operasi ibumu, ahhhh". Terdengar suara dari seberang telepon dimana sasuke berada, ternyata ada seorang wanita yang sedang merayunya. Kemudian terdengar bunyi tut tut tut tanda pembicaraan telah dihentikan. Sakura menutup handphone fliptopnya, mengambil secarik foto yang berada di dompetnya dan berkata :"untukmu Ibu, aku akan melakukan apapun. Jadi bersabarlah saja, aku akan menyembuhkanmu" dan terpecahlah tangisan yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

Namun ia tidak menyadari, ada seorang pria yang sedari tadi menyandar di daun pintu sambil mendengar pembicaraannya. "kasihan sekali kau Sakura"

Sakura yang sudah berhenti menangis, dan berencana bersiap-siap untuk pulang, dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek bernama Anko mitarashi yang merupakan Wedding organizer. Ia mengatakan bahwa gagalnya pertunangan mereka, membuatnya bingung untuk makanan yang tidak habis, jika dibuang akan terasa sayang. Sakura yang mendengarnya merasa perlu bertanggung jawab, ia pun menyisingkan lengan bajunya dan segera menuju meja makan yang sudah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan yang ada. Ia pun melahap makanan tersebut sambil bergumam pelan "jarang-jarang aku dapat makanan seenak ini, bersyukurlah Sakura". Ia pun terus menerus mengunyah, dan mencoba untuk menelan makanan yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Anko yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepala, sambil merasakan kasihan dengan Sakura, namun apa boleh dikata ia tetap harus bertanggung jawab akan gagalnya pertunanganya tersebut.

Sakura yang mencoba menelan semua makanan itu sendiri, mulai tersedak dan berusaha mencari air minum agar melegakan kerongkongannya. Ia menilik Anko yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya, dan harus berusaha mencari air minum yang berada di meja sebelahnya, hingga sebuah tangan menariknya dan menyodorkan segelas air minum kepadanya. "kau harusnya tidak menghabiskan makanan ini sendirian". Sakura mengambil gelas tersebut, meminumnya segera, setelah merasa lega ia kemudian melayangkan senyuman dan memandang wajah orang yang sudah menolongnya. "Terima kasih, ehh..." ia bingung karena sejujurnya ia tidak pernah mengingat seorang pria tersebut. 'Mungkin tamu undangan sasuke'.

"Oh, mungkin kau tidak mengenalku. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang mengantarkan paket makanan tersebut kesini. Jika kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku mencicipinya, karena saat ini aku sangat lapar" ucap pria berambut pirang tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan cengiran unik yang membuktikan bahwa pria ini adalah orang yang ramah dan baik.

Sakura menyambut tangan besar dari pria dihadapannya dan berkata: "Silahkan, aku tidak keberatan. Malah aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku. Aku Haruno Sakura, silahkan duduk". Ia pun mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di kursi sehingga mereka berhadap-hadapan. Emerald dan Shappire bertemu, saling menatap dan memberikan senyuman yang mengandung banyak makna. Mereka pun memulai percakapan santai, Naruto orang yang cepat akrab dengan seseorang, ia tidak malu mengungkapkan betapa laparnya ia saat ini dan menceritakan kejadian lucu yang ia alami saat mengantar makanan ini. Sakura yang mendengarnya sambil sesekali tersenyum akan kelucuan Naruto, membuat ia sedikitnya lupa akan peristiwa yang terjadi. Hingga tidak terasa, siang pun telah digantikan oleh malam, dan waktunya mereka untuk berpisah.

"Saat itu, semua orang memandangku dan berkata "Naruto kau harus lari atau jelmaan perempuan itu akan menciummu", aku pun segera lari secepat kilat. untung saja selamat, hahahaha" ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi membicarakan pengalaman buruknya hampir mendapat ciuman dari seorang jelmaan wanita atau banci itu. Sakura sedari tadi tertawa mendengar lawakan Naruto, bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00

"Apa itu lucu sekali sakura? wajahmu sampai merah seperti itu. Membuat aku jadi malu" ucap Naruto sambil berpura-pura menutup wajahnya sebagai tanda ia malu atas lelucon yang ia lontarkan. Setelah berhenti tertawa ia berbicara: "ceritamu itu lucu naruto-san, kau harusnya menjadi seorang pelawak,hahaahahaha" ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa sesenggukan, membuat Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya pertanda sebal akan jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura yang baru sadar bahwa hari sudah berganti malam, ia melirik pada jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya dan agak terkejut dan lupa waktu karena ulah Naruto yang kocak, dan membuat ia dapat tertawa kembali, dan melupakan pengalaman buruk yang terjadi tadi siang.

"Naruto-san, sayang sekali aku harus pulang, besok aku harus berkuliah kembali. Aku senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia sangat bahagia ada orang yang menemaninya di saat sedih. Naruto pun membalas senyuman Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya kemudian berkata: "kalau begitu apakah kita sudah menjadi teman?" tanya Naruto yang membuat sakura tersenyum lagi mengingat keluguan atau dapat dikatakan kebodohan dari teman yang baru dikenalnya itu, "tentu saja, kita kan sudah berteman!" jawab sakura yakin dan membuat Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya dan berkata "kalau begitu, aku boleh tidak memanggil namamu dengan embel "chan"? tanya Naruto lagi yang sedikit mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura pun berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum simpul, "tentu saja, kau boleh memanggilku Sakura-chan, dan aku akan memanggilmu Naruto-kun, jadi kita seri kan" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa dan menatap Naruto dan dibalas dengan cengirannya pula. Akhirnya pertemanan mereka pun dimulai, tanpa tahu dimana arahnya. Namun cupid seakan belum mau melesatkan panahnya kepada mereka, hingga waktunya tiba.

**"Poisonous and sedative love"**

Sakura sudah sampai di rumah sederhana yang ia tempati sendiri, yang merupakan peninggalan almarhum ayahnya yang sudah meninggal 13 tahun lamanya. Langkah kakinya terasa gontai, ia ingin segera masuk menuju rumahnya, dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk kamarnya. Ia mengambil kunci dan ingin memasukkannya kedalam lubang kunci, namun sepertinya rumahnya sudah terbuka dan Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa ijin.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau inginkan malam hari begini?" ucap sakura sambil berteriak. Ia sangat terkejut orang yang sedari tadi membuat hatinya berantakan, dengan tampang tidak berdosanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri, dan duduk di sofanya sambil menekan tombol remote Televisi dan hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata khasnya "Hn". Sakura yang tidak percaya ia bisa mengenal orang sekejam Sasuke, kemudian tidak mau membuang waktunya hanya untuk meladeni pria tidak berperasaan ini, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang berada di ujung ruang tengah hingga suara berat menghentikan langkahnya. "bagaimana pestanya, apakah meriah?" ucap sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin, seperti biasanya.

Sakura yang sudah mengenal sasuke sejak kecil, berusaha menahan amarah yang agak reda berkat Naruto, dan tidak mau memalingkan mukanya kehadapan pria tersebut. "Pestanya meriah, dan undangan yang datang cukup banyak. Sayang kau tidak datang" ucap Sakura dan berusaha melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Berhenti, dan berpalinglah kepadaku sakura" sekarang sasuke berdiri, dan menghadap sakura yang membelakanginya, menahan tangan sakura untuk berpaling menghadapnya. "kau tahu kan sakura, jika kau mencuekkan aku, apa yang bisa aku lakukan kepadamu?" tanya sasuke, sekarang mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan. Jemari sasuke sudah berada di dagu sakura menahan wanita itu untuk memalingkan pandangan terhadapnya. Dan akhirnya bertemulah kedua mata yang sangat berbeda itu 'cerah dan kelam, tidak bisa disatukan'. "aku tahu, aku akan diusir dari rumahku sendiri, tidak dapat melanjutkan kuliah, dan pengobatan ibuku akan tertunda? benar itu?" ucap sakura menantang, mukanya sudah memerah pertanda marah, namun nadanya sedikit ditekan, namun terasa sangat dingin. Sasuke yang menatap raut amarah" dari sakura, membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding, sehingga terdengar umpatan kecil dari mulut sakura, menekan dagu sakura secara keras dan menjambak rambut merah muda panjangnya. "kau tidak berhak untuk marah padaku, aku yang memegang kendalinya. Dan kau hanya harus mematuhi perintahku saja, kau mengerti?" ucap sasuke dengan nada yang keras, terlihat amarah yang membuncah, karena sakura sangat jarang marah kepadanya, ia selalu menuruti permintaan sasuke apapun itu, dan Sasuke tidak mau sakura mencuekkannya, ia ingin sakura memperhatikannya, terus bahkan selamanya.

"apa untungnya keberadaanku bagimu Sasuke, aku hanya menyusahkanmu dengan masalah yang ku miliki. oleh karena itu, lepaskanlah aku. Aku berjanji jika kau membantuku, aku akan membayarnya dengan gajiku jika aku telah lulus kuliah. Aku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku tidak tahan kau perlakukan seperti ini. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." air mata sudah mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura, rasa sakit yang menderanya akan perlakuan kasarnya membuat sakura tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan semuanya. Ia sudah benci dipermainkan oleh sasuke, benci disakiti olehnya, dan terlebih lagi benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sudah menyakiti hati maupun tubuhnya bertahun-tahun lamanya."kau tahu sakura, kau adalah berarti kau adalah milikku sepenuhnya. Sebelum kau membayar utang-utangmu kepada ku, kau tetap milikku, kau mengerti? ucap sasuke penuh penekanan. Ia tidak peduli dengan tangisan sakura, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ia torehkan kepadanya, rasa sakit yang ia berikan semenjak sakura tidak berdaya akan nasibnya yang ditinggal mati ayahnya, serta hutang dan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan, membuat sasuke memilikinya sepenuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

"aku tahu, tapi mengapa kau harus memintaku menjadi tunanganmu, kedua orang tuamu sudah meninggal, mereka tidak akan tahu tingkah lakumu di dunia, sasuke, dan... dan..." tangis sakura membuncah kembali, ia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya kembali, hatinya sangat sakit, ia ingin keluar dari lingkaran setan yang membelitnya, seandainya ia tidak jatuh cinta kepada Uchiha bungsu ini, dan tidak terbelit hutang budi kepadanya, ia bisa kabur kemana saja. tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia masih memiliki keluarga yaitu ibunya yang harus ia jaga.

"dan apa? Boleh aku tebak sakura? Dan kau jatuh cinta kepadaku, sehingga kau terluka hingga membenciku, apa benar yang ku ucapkan itu SA-KU-RA ku sayang?" dengan membisikkan apa yang ia katakan ke telinga kanan sakura, membuat sakura terenyak dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia tidak mau sasuke mengetahui perasaannya, sudah cukup ia tersakiti secara lahiriah, ia tidak mau hatinya disakiti lagi oleh orang semacam sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sasuke memeluk dengan erat tubuh mungil sakura, hingga wanita itu tersentak dan tidak dapat bergerak kemanapun. Cukup lama sasuke memeluknya, ia bahkan menghirup wangi rambut dan tubuh sakura, mengelus-elus rambut merah muda panjangnya, dan merebahkan wajahnya dibahu sakura, membuat wanita itu bingung akan perlakuannya kepadanya. Sakura selalu bingung kepada sasuke, terkadang ia kasar, terkadang ia sangat baik, terkadang ia mengacuhkannya, memang sakura mengakui bahwa sedari kecil sasuke memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil dan cenderung egois dan mau menang sendiri, beranjak dewasa, ia ingin sakura berada didekatnya, dan tidak mau seorang lelakipun dekat dengannya kecuali pelayan lelaki sasuke, dan teman perempuan sakura, Ino. selain itu, ia akan menyeleksi dan akan memberi tindakan baik kepada teman pengganggunya atau sakura sendiri. Sakura sendiri sudah kenyang dengan perlakuan sasuke yang semena-mena, ia merasa ini adalah suratan takdir, dan harus ia jalani. Namun ia masih meyakini Tuhan selalu ada didekatnya membantunya. Sakura percaya itu.

"kaulah alasannya mengapa aku tidak datang ke pertunangan kita!" ucap sasuke, yang membuat sakura mendongakkan wajahnya tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan sasuke tersebut, ia tidak pernah berusaha menghentikan pertunangan ini, malah cenderung sangat senang, karena ia akan menjadi wanita yang berharga bagi pria tersebut. Mengetahui bahwa sakura bingung akan arah pembicaraannya ia pun memulai melanjutkan maksud perkataannya.. "kalau kau tidak berdekatan dengan pria yang bernama Akasuna Sasori tersebut, aku tidak akan menghukummu seperti itu. kau layak mendapatkannya, rasa sakit tersebut adalah permulaan jika kau mau mempermainkanku, dan mencoba pergi dariku Sakuraku, kau tahu itu!" ucap sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya dari sakura, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan sakura yang terlihat sangat terkejut atas ucapannnya tadi. Sebelum pergi ia memberikan seringai khas ala uchihanya dan mengucapkan kata terakhir sebelum ia menghilang dari daun pintu rumah sakura, "kau milikku sakura, selamanya" dan akhirnya ia menghilang di sekelebat malam. Meninggalkan sakura yang masih berdiri dan terkejut dengan sikap egois dan overptotectif sasuke kepadanya. "apakah kau menyukaiku sasuke-kun?" ucapnya.

Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada salib yang diletakkan di atas daun pintu kamarnya. "Tuhan, apakah aku boleh berharap kalau..." ucapannya terhenti, hingga ia berkata lagi "perasaanku dan perasaannya sama"

To be continued

Akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai juga. Saya mohon reviewnya untuk mengetahui apakah cerita ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak. Terimakasih bagi silent reader yang sudah membaca beberapa cerita saya. Saya juga berharap agar para reader mau menekan tombol review sehingga saya bersemangat melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak. ^_^

Chapter II

"Apa-apaan kau sasuke, dia itu temanku, mengapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu"

"aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita, yang membuat aku bingung, seakan aku sudah mengenalnya, namun kami tidak pernah sekalipun berkenalan sebelumnya, mengapa bisa seperti itu ya, apa kau bisa menjelaskannya dengan otak cerdasmu, shika?"

"Sakura, aku bingung, kau masih saja menuruti semua perkataan sasuke, kau itu punya hak untuk menentukan langkahmu, kau bukan mainnya, kau mengertikan?"

"aku tidak bisa sepertimu Ino, aku terikat janji dan hutang budi dengannya, aku tidak bisa melawannya, bahkan hatiku tidak mengelak bila ia memperlakukan aku seperti itu, aku bodohkan Ino?"

"Sakura-chan, apakah itu kau?akhirnya kita bertemu lagi"

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kau menjadi temanku, dan bersedia mendengar keluh kesahku?"

"dia tidak bersalah sasuke-kun, aku yang memintanya. Aku mohon hentikan itu"

"Sakura, kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya"


End file.
